The proposed project provides a means of studying the synchronized growth of sensory receptor cells in the mammalian olfactory system. It provides an opportunity to study changes in receptor function that may take place with cell development. A surgical technique will be used to synchronize the growth and development of the olfactory receptor cells, and electrophysiological recording techniques will be used to determine the response properties of these receptors at different stages of development. In addition, a receptive field mapping procedure will be used to determine if a topographical organization of olfactory nerve projections is continuously maintained in order to preserve normal olfactory function. It is expected that data from the proposed study will produce new information about olfactory receptors which will help us to better understand the basic mechanisms underlying olfactory communication.